Love Above All Things
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: Kagome, é uma miko, mas não sabe disso. Ela, Sango, Mirok e Inuyasha fazem uma viagem que vai mudar a vida de todos. Leiam. Em um dos capitulos tem hentai(cap 9)Completo!
1. Default Chapter

Love Above All Things  
  
Capitulo 1 – A viagem  
  
- Kagome! – Uma voz feminina chamou, fazendo-a pular de susto.  
  
- Ai Sango! Que susto!! Que foi? – perguntou meio brava.  
  
-Tudo certo para a nossa viagem! Vamos eu, você, o Miroku e um amigo dele.  
  
- Ah Sango, eu não sei se eu quero ir, você vai ficar lá namorando e eu vou ficar com esse cara que eu nem sei quem é e...  
  
- Você vai SIM! Daqui a dois dias estamos partindo de manhã. Leva só uma mochila, nada de mil malas.  
  
- Mas a gente vai ficar umas duas semanas fora!  
  
- E daí? É o combinado, é só uma mochila e um pouco de dinheiro.  
  
- Ta bom!!!! Mas a gente não tem carro.  
  
- O amigo do Miroku tem. Agora tenho que ir. As dez da manhã a gente vai passar na sua casa.  
  
"Ai, porque é que eu fui dar essa idéia pra Sango mês passado?" – Kagome pensava enquanto ia pra casa "Agora eu vou ter que ficar segurando vela junto com esse cara que eu não faço a mínima quem é... ai...".  
  
**********No dia seguinte à noite***********  
  
- Bom deixa eu ver se esta tudo aqui – Kagome falava consigo mesma – pijama, camiseta, casaco, saia, calcinha, meia, sutiã...É acho que ta tudo aqui. Escova de dente!  
  
Depois de ter pegado tudo pegou a mochila, colocou um pouco de dinheiro e foi separar alguns lanches para levar.  
  
- Refrigerante, bolacha...hhmmmm...Batatinhas! – separou tudo e deixou na sala junto com o resto das coisas. Subiu e foi deitar.  
  
Yo mina-San essa é a minha nova fic e espero que vocês gostem ta?  
Beijos Lo Kagome 


	2. Se conhecendo melhor

Capitulo 2 –

- Kagome! Hei, Kagome acorda!  
- Que? Han? O que você ta fazendo aqui Sango?  
- Você esqueceu? A gente ta indo viajar! Acorda logo, ta todo mundo te  
esperando!  
- QUE??? – a garota levantou num pulo e olhou pro relógio. Eram dez e meia.  
– Desculpa Sango, eu esqueci de arrumar o despertador.  
- Tudo bem, vamos logo!  
Kagome colocou uma saia azul, uma blusa de manga comprida branca e uma meia  
¾ branca. Desceu as escadas correndo enquanto penteava os cabelos. Na  
cozinha, estavam seus parentes. Comeu rapidamente, enquanto Sango ria da  
cena toda. Kagome deu um beijo em sua família, pegou sua mochila e saiu. Ao  
passar pela porta viu dois homens, um que ela conhecia muito bem.  
- Oi Kagome! – Miroku disse quando a viu chegando – Quanto tempo hein? Voc  
esta linda sabia? AAI! – Sango deu um tapa no namorado.  
- É...obrigada  
- Esse aqui é InuYasha – falou Miroku. Um jovem de cabelos compridos e  
negros estava encostado no carro e só levantou a cabeça quando Kagome disse  
"oi".  
- Vamos logo Miroku achei que íamos viajar – falou mal-humorado – Deixa  
isso aqui, eu ponho no porta-malas. – falou para Kagome pegando sua  
mochila.  
- Obrigada! – respondeu. Por mais rude que aquele cara parecesse ser,  
Kagome gostou dele.  
Entraram no carro, Sango e Miroku atrás, Kagome na frente com InuYasha.  
- Então...- a garota tentou começar um papo...- onde você conheceu o  
Miroku?  
- Estudamos juntos.  
- Han... E vocês são amigos há quanto tempo? É que eu não me lembro do  
Miroku ter falado sobre você.  
- Hei, minha vida realmente te interessa? – respondeu quase gritando.  
- Eu só estava tentando ser legal ta bom? Grosso...  
- Feh...  
Apesar de não demonstrar, InuYasha estava gostando da Companhia da garota,  
achou-a linda quando a viu, mas era melhor não falar nada. Tentou ser um  
pouco gentil. Pegou uma garrafa d'água.  
-Esta com sede?  
- Não, obrigada! – respondeu friamente.  
- Feh!  
Ficaram calados o resto da viagem, apenas admirando a paisagem e ouvindo  
Miroku e Sango sussurrar um para o outro. Chegaram a uma lanchonete na  
beira da estrada. InuYasha parou, virou pra trás e falou:  
- Meu carro não é motel! Vamos almoçar aqui.  
- A gente já ta indo – Miroku respondeu – Vai você e a Kagome na frente.  
- Eu não quero saber de sacanagem por aqui – começou a discutir. Então  
sentiu a mão de Kagome pegando a sua. Corou.  
- Deixa eles. Vamos comer. – Ele só fez que sim com a cabeça e a seguiu.  
Dentro da lanchonete, um zumbido de conversas paralelas tomava conta do  
lugar. Quando Kagome colocou os pés para dentro, o barulho parou na hora.  
Todos viraram a cabeça para ela, ignorando InuYasha que estava logo atrás.  
Este, quando viu a garota enrubescer e recuar pegou-a pela cintura e  
abraçou-a, caminhando como se fossem namorados. Chegando no balcão:  
- O que vai querer? – perguntou InuYasha sem soltá-la. Os dois estavam  
gostando muito de estarem juntos, mesmo que não admitissem. O barulho no  
lugar foi aumentando e todos voltaram a conversar.  
- É...Um refrigerante e um misto quente, por favor. – respondeu se  
dirigindo a garçonete.  
- Pra mim também.  
- Porque esta fazendo isso? – Kagome perguntou. InuYasha soltou-a na hora.  
- Só porque eu vi que você não ia entrar. Só isso. – Ela encostou nele,  
abraçando-o pela cintura.  
- Obrigada.  
Almoçaram sem trocar uma palavra, pagaram e saíram de mãos dadas. Quando  
estavam abrindo a porta, viram Sango e Miroku indo em direção a eles.  
- Já? – perguntou InuYasha sarcástico.  
- Parece que vocês já se entenderam – disse Sango olhando para eles, que  
continuavam de mãos dadas. Quando perceberam, soltaram-se rapidamente,  
corando.  
- Não é nada disso – falou InuYasha – é só por causa desses caras a  
dentro.  
- Sei...- falou Miroku sem acreditar – a gente vai comer bem rápido e  
depois podemos continuar.  
- Ta. Vamos esperar no carro – Kagome rapidamente falou, quando viu que  
InuYasha já ia recomeçar a reclamar. Foram para o carro e ficaram em  
silencio.  
- Obrigada...- Kagome começou tímida – por lá dentro. Eu fiquei assustada  
com aqueles homens nojentos me olhando.  
- Feh! – cruzou os braços – também, o que você esperava com essa saia?  
- Algum problema com ela?  
- Ah não, nenhum – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – Alias, ela fica  
muito bem em você.  
- O-obrigada – agradeceu tímida. O que será que era aquilo que estava  
sentindo? Seu coração batia tão rápido, que parecia que ia quebrar suas  
costelas, e estava tão nervosa, de uma hora para outra.  
"Ah não" – pensou – "Era só o que faltava. Eu acho que estou gostando  
dele".  
O que ela não sabia, era que os mesmos pensamentos passavam na cabeça do  
jovem ao lado dela.  
  
Ae moçada! Tudo certinho? Espero q sim! Bom essa fic foi a segunda q eu j  
escrevi, maix ela jah ta terminada faiz um bom tempo! Tem 14 ou 15  
capitulos soh, e eles são curtinhos " De qualquer jeito eu gosto dessa  
fic e a pedidos da minha mana Nika Himura to postando ela aki! Comentários  
please e leiam as minhas outras fics, Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você e Nada  
Que É Dourado Fica(eh historia real)...Bjoes moçada teh   
Contatos:  
ICQ:165895674  
MSN ou e-mail: lotalenahotmail.com (no meio do lo e do talena tem um  
underline {pra kem não sab eh akele tracinho pra baixo} soh q não importa  
qntas vzs eu tente por a parada, ela não aparece!!!)


	3. Apaixonada? Eu?

Fala gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu to um pouco triste com umas coisas então  
vou ser breve aqui: Quero agradecer muito quem ta lendo e comentando nessa  
fics, fora na minha outra Tudo O Que Queria Era Você. Eu acho que vou tirar  
a Nada Que É Dourado Fica do ar, porque eu to empacando muito com ela. De  
qualquer jeito ta aí a fic! Agradecimentos no final! Bjoes!  
  
Capitulo 3 – Apaixonada?? Eu??  
Depois que Miroku e Sango voltaram, InuYasha forçou Miroku, quase a base de  
porrada, a dirigir um pouco. Sango foi na frente com ele, então, mais uma  
vez, InuYasha e Kagome estavam lado a lado, no famoso silencio que pairava  
entre eles.  
- Ai que sono. – Bocejou Kagome – InuYasha, posso te pedir um favor?  
- O que você quer?  
- Será que poderia encostar em você pra dormir um pouco? – perguntou com os  
olhos brilhando.  
- Feh! Claro que não!  
- Grosso! – se ajeitou como pode e cochilou, sem saber que aqueles olhos  
violetas a encaravam, admirando sua beleza e desejando-lhe os lábios. Olhou-  
a por inteiro e riu consigo mesmo quando os olhos foram atraídos para os  
seios fartos daquela mulher. Desejava muito aquela menininha insuportável e  
gentil.  
"Gentil e carinhosa" pensou se lembrando do que aconteceu na lanchonete  
"Com esse corpo perfeito, lábios convidativos". Chegou mais perto, puxou-a  
pelos ombros e deitou-a suavemente em seu colo. Kagome fingiu que não  
percebeu, mas estava nervosa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sentia as mãos quentes  
daquele homem fazerem-lhe cafuné. Era tão gostoso! Nunca tinha se  
apaixonado tão rapidamente por alguém.Parou de repente.  
"Hei, espera aí! O que eu estou pensando? Eu? Apaixonada? Por esse grosso?  
Claro que não! Ai, a quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu sei que eu estou,  
mas e ele? Porque ele me fez deitar no colo dele? Será que...? Ele não ia  
gostar de alguém como eu! Ou será que ia? Ai...".  
Acabou dormindo de verdade e InuYasha pensava no que sentia.  
"Apaixonado? Por essa garotinha mimada? Claro que não! É só porque ela   
bonita, não to gostando de verdade", mentia para si mesmo. Sabia que mentia  
embora não admitisse.  
Já estava anoitecendo e pararam em um hotel também na beira da estrada,  
onde iriam passar a noite. Miroku estacionou no pátio na lateral do lugar.  
- Oi, por favor, nós gostaríamos de saber, os quartos de solteiro são para  
um ou dois? – perguntou Kagome para quem deveria ser o recepcionista.  
  
- Não temos mais quartos de solteiro, moça – respondeu o homem ser desviar  
os olhos do jogo de futebol que assistia. – Só sobraram os de casal. – a  
pousada era pequena e pelo jeito só caminhoneiros dormiam ali. Kagome  
voltou falar com os amigos.  
- Não tem quarto de solteiro só de casal. E como estamos só começando a  
viagem e não sabemos de quanto dinheiro vamos precisar é melhor só pegar  
dois.  
- Tranqüilo – respondeu Sango se dirigindo a Kagome – Eu e você dormimos em  
um quarto e o Mir...  
- Eu não durmo na mesma cama que esse pervertido, nem que me paguem!! –  
InuYasha cortou.  
- Eu também não! – Miroku acrescentou – Mas se as duas quiserem dormir  
comigo...

------------===Paf!== Paf!===--------------

Miroku levou um tapa de cada lado do rosto, um de Kagome e o outro de  
Sango.  
-Ta bom, desculpa, mas eu só durmo com a Sango!  
- Bom, então eu e o Miroku dormimos em um quarto e o InuYasha e a Kagome  
dormem no outro  
- O QUE?????? – berraram os dois juntos  
- TA MALUCA?? – gritou InuYasha mais alto ainda.  
- Hei InuYasha, será que eu podia falar com você um pouquinho? – Miroku  
falou puxando-o pelo braço. Foram até um canto.  
- O que você quer?  
Antes de responder, Miroku deu um tapa do lado da cabeça.  
- Hei, o que você pensa que ta fazendo?? – falou massageando.  
- Como você é idiota, InuYasha! Não vê que essa é a melhor chance para se  
entender com a Kagome?  
- Feh! E quem disse que eu quero?  
- Quem você acha que engana? Primeiro vocês saem da lanchonete de mãos  
dadas, depois ela dorme no teu colo, e você ainda diz que não gosta dela?  
- Ta! Ta! Eu gosto! Era isso que você queria ouvir??  
- Não mas eu tenho certeza que é o q ela quer.  
- Feh, ta bom, vamos acabar logo com isso.  
Voltaram para junto das duas.  
- Então? – perguntou Sango. Kagome estava ao lado dela, com uma cara que  
parecia q ia matar o primeiro que falasse com ela. – Tudo Certo?  
- Claro! – Miroku respondeu pelos dois. – Vamos logo, eu quero dormir.  
Pegaram as chaves com o recepcionista e foram para seus quartos. Kagome e  
InuYasha se dirigiam para o seu em silencio, não se atrevendo nem a se  
olhar. Logo que abriram a porta...  
- Ah não! – Kagome reclamou – ESSE é o nosso quarto?  
O lugar era lastimável. Não tinha armário, apenas uma cama, coberta com um  
lençol amarelado, que provavelmente tinha sido branco um dia, e estava  
visivelmente comido pelas traças, alem de uma poltrona, que, se possível  
estava ainda pior. Também estava roída, e parecia que ia desintegrar se  
alguém sentasse.  
- Não sei do que você esta reclamando – InuYasha disse entrando no quarto.  
Kagome seguiu-o sem responder. Sabia, pela cara dele que ele fez quando  
olhou para dentro, que estava achando o quarto tão bom quanto ela.  
- Bom no mínimo tem um banheiro – Kagome comemorou. Cedo demais. Foi s  
abrir a porta que se decepcionou mais ainda. O espelho continha uma espessa  
camada de pó. Abriu a torneira. A pia estava preta de sujeira. Foi até o  
chuveiro e abriu-o. "Pelo menos tem água quente" pensou. Voltou para o  
quarto.  
- Bem a única coisa que parece estar limpa naquele banheiro é o chuveiro –  
falou para InuYasha.  
- E nós temos uma bela vista para o estacionamento – falou o jovem abrindo  
as cortinas.  
Kagome riu e se pos ao lado dele. Sentiu-o se aproximar. Também foi mais  
para o lado ate que as costas das mãos se tocaram suavemente. A garota  
estremeceu e enlaçou seus dedos nos dele. Agora ela tinha certeza de que  
estavam apaixonados. Timidamente, encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. As mãos  
se soltaram e se tornaram um forte abraço. InuYasha queria sentir-lhe o  
corpo, o qual estivera desejando horas atrás. Levantou a cabeça da garota.  
Aproximavam-se devagar, os narizes estavam se tocando. Faltava menos de um  
cm para que os lábios se encontrassem quando a porta abriu. Soltaram-se na  
hora.  
- Maravilha, o quarto de vocês é tão nojento quanto o nosso – Miroku disse  
olhando ao redor.  
- Como é que eles esperam que a gente durma numa coisa dessas? – perguntou  
Sango indignada.  
- E quem disse que a gente vai dormir? – Miroku sussurrou alto o bastante  
que todos puderam ouvir. Kagome e InuYasha continuavam calados, estavam  
muito sem-graça.  
- Opa. Sango acho que a gente ta sobrando. Então tchau, qualquer coisa o  
nosso quarto é no fim do corredor.  
- Finalmente eles saíram. – InuYasha disse quando ouviu a porta fechar. Ia  
abraçar Kagome, mas ela se esquivou.  
- Vou tomar banho – disse se dirigindo a sua mochila. Quando levantou,  
sentiu InuYasha prensá-la na parede e beijar seu pescoço.  
- Não me provoque – falou. Kagome resolveu entrar no jogo. Virou-se e  
sussurrou:  
- Você ainda não viu o que é provocação – Empurrou-o e entrou no banheiro.  
Tomou um banho rápido, tudo aquilo era muito nojento. Vestiu uma camisola  
regata de algodão branca com flores azuis que ia até o meio da coxa. AQUILO  
era provocação. Saiu do banheiro e viu InuYasha olhando pela janela,  
totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Nem tinha percebido que ela tinha saído  
do banheiro. A jovem abraçou-o por trás, fazendo-o se assustar. Ele virou  
rapidamente e sentiu seu queixo cair quando olhou para a "amiga". De novo,  
os olhos foram atraídos por aqueles seios lindos. Sorriu e abraçou-a,  
quando sentiu que ela tirava a chave do seu carro de dentro do seu bolso.  
- O que você quer com isso?  
- Calma, eu não vou roubar seu carro. Você não pretende dormir nisso ai não  
é? – respondeu apontando para os lençóis. – Vou buscar uns que a Sango me  
disse que trouxe. – Estava abrindo a porta quando começou a chover.  
- Você não vai sair assim né? – Perguntou InuYasha levantando uma  
sobrancelha.  
- Não – Respondeu Kagome colocando um chinelo e uma jaqueta.  
InuYasha olhou pela janela, vendo-a correr até o carro, enquanto um  
caminhão estacionava. Virou de costa e tirou a camiseta, quando ouviu um  
grito.  
"Kagome!".  
  
Aí! Vou ser breve, motivos lá no começo! Agradecimentos:

Lua: Aí a sua continuação miga! Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo! A  
gente tem que continuar a nossa historia hein? . Beijões!

Bianca Himura: Oie! Ai, brigada por gostar tanto das minhas fics ##! Eu  
to me esforçando muito nelas! Quais são as suas fics, porque eu não sei se  
eu já li... "''' Daí me avisa ta? Bjuz!

Sakura (Kgome) – Que bom que você esta gostando! Se postar aqui me avisa  
hein? Bjinhuz!

Andressa – Oi moçaaa! Ta aí mais um capítulo que bom que você esta  
curtindo! Bjinhuz!  
É Só! Até mais todos, beijos...

Contatos:  
ICQ – 165895674  
MSN: gente, quando eu digito meu MSN aqui ele sai errado, então kem kiser  
falar cmg por aki me passa o e-mail na review que eu adiciono ta?


	4. Eu Te Amo

Ae galerinha! Disculpa a demora pra postar, maix eh q eu não tava no clima.  
Tava meio mals, pensando numas coisas q não devia sabem como é neh? Enfim,  
Agora voltei to suuuuuuuuper happy com as reviews q recebi =Lo pulando,  
batendo palmas, gritando, buzinando e soltando foguetes de alegria=  
Agradecimentos no final, esse cap acho q é um dos mais curtinhos, mas  
vejam! Bjoes

Cap 4 -   
InuYasha saiu correndo para o estacionamento mesmo sem camisa. O que teria  
acontecido? Estava tudo bem, foi só desviar os olhos dela por alguns  
segundos...Chegou no estacionamento e viu o porta-malas aberto, a jaqueta  
de Kagome no chão.  
- Kagome! – gritou. Estava escuro e a chuva atrapalhava a visão. De repente  
ouviu uma voz masculina.  
- Ai! Vadia! – E um barulho de tapa seguido da voz de Kagome.  
- Aiiii! InuYasha!!!!  
InuYasha saiu correndo. Atrás do caminhão que tinha acabado de estacionar  
estavam Kagome e um homem em cima dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, InuYasha  
puxou-o pelo ombro, socando-o logo em seguida. Este caiu no chão,  
desmaiado. InuYasha ajudou Kagome a se levantar. Ao olhá-la corou. A  
calcinha havia sido rasgada e a camisola branca havia se tornado  
transparente por causa da chuva, revelando quase todo o corpo da mulher.  
- Kagome! Você esta bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Ela mal conseguia  
falar de nervosismo. Apenas fez que não com a cabeça, tentando conter as  
lagrimas. InuYasha se viu tomado de fúria. Quando viu que o homem acordava,  
partiu pra cima dele, mas sentiu a mão de Kagome o segurando.  
- De-dei-x-xa va-vamos – Falou. Foram ate o carro pegaram os lençóis e  
jaqueta e voltaram para dentro. Estavam entrando no quarto quando Sango e  
Miroku apareceram.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a moça nervosa.  
- Kagome você esta bem? – Miroku falou quando viu o nervosismo da amiga.  
InuYasha cortou os dois.  
- Quase aconteceu, mas esta tudo bem, a gente explica amanha. Boa noite. –  
Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Mal tinha se virado e Kagome abraçou-o.  
- Obrigada InuYasha! Obrigada mesmo. Se você não tivesse aparecido...-  
abraçou-o mais forte e sentiu as mãos dele abraçá-la também.  
- Calma. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você...eu prometo. – Kagome  
levantou a cabeça e encarou-o. InuYasha segurou o queixo dela e olhou no  
fundo daqueles olhos castanhos. Aproximou-se mais, colocou a garota a  
parede, abraçando-a de novo.  
- Eu prometo. – Repetiu sussurrando. Passou os dedos suavemente naquela  
boca que há muito desejava. Kagome entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos.  
InuYasha colou seu corpo no dela e beijou-a timidamente . A garota envolveu  
o pescoço, puxando-o mais para frente, aprofundando o beijo. Aquelas mãos  
seguravam-na pela cintura, dando uma sensação de segurança que nunca havia  
sentido.Cessaram o beijo e se abraçaram forte. Ao mesmo tempo falaram:  
- Eu te amo!  
  
Depois de tomar outro banho, Kagome colocou outro pijama. Enquanto InuYasha  
estava no banheiro, ajeitou a cama e pegou um cobertor. A chuva tinha  
apertado e começava a ventar. Os lençóis eram de solteiro, então teriam que  
se espremer um pouco.  
- Acho que ele não vai se importar – falou consigo mesma. Foi até a janela  
e ficou pensando como as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido. Tinha o  
conhecido hoje e parecia ter se enfeitiçado por aquele cara grosso e mal-  
humorado. Sabia que ele era gentil, ela mesma estava revelando esse lado  
nele. Fazia tanto tempo que não estava com alguém. Seu ultimo namorado  
tinha sido Kouga, mas isso foi há nove meses atrás. Ouviu a porta abrir.  
Virou-se e olhou para InuYasha, que veio ate ela e abraçou-a. Kagome ia  
beijá-lo, mas sentiu que ele se ajoelhava perante ela.  
- Kagome...Eu sei que esse não é um dos melhores lugares e que talvez essa  
não seja a melhor hora, mas...Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te adoro,  
ou melhor, eu te amo. Quando te vi, eu fingi não ter sentido nada, mas o  
meu coração disparou. E eu não tinha certeza do que era até essa noite,  
quando aquele cara tentou se aproveitar de você, eu fiquei tão preocupado  
que eu sei o que eu estou sentindo. Kagome você... Você... Você quer  
namorar comigo?  
A jovem não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Nunca ouvira palavras tão  
doces! Parecia que eles tinham sido predestinados, que já se amavam ha  
muito tempo.  
- Claro InuYasha! – abraçou-o rindo muito, enquanto ele a colocava na cama  
calmamente. Não pretendia fazer nada. Não queria que ela pensasse que pediu  
para namorarem apenas para se aproveitar. A amava. Fazia muito tempo que a  
amava, só não sabia ainda. Deitou com Kagome encostada no seu peito.  
Puxaram os cobertores.  
- Boa noite InuYasha!  
- Boa noite minha Kagome!

Oie! Bom, ae tão os agradecimentos:

AgomeVS – oi, desculpa a demora pra atualizar, é que a minha net tinha dado  
pau U.U... e tbm eu tinha que fazer um suspense neh? Continua lendo e  
comentando viu . bjosssss  
Obs: brigadinha nem to mais triste, pelo menos não tanto....garotos, sabe  
como eh neh?

Kyhara – Oi! Calma calma, to atualizando!! q bom q vc ta curtindo,  
contniua lendo ta? Bjoes!

Lua – Ai miga, disculpa a gnt nem ta mais escrevendo e qndoeu entro não da  
por causa da minha QUERIDA mamãe... ¬¬disculpa msm viu! Maix a gnt  
continua, não se preocupa! Bjoes!!

Lari – Chan – Ai, serio, qndo vc escreveu q era minha fã fikei mto  
vermelhinha ##....num eh pra tanto vai, eu não escrevo taaaaaaaum bem  
assim.... E axo q vou continuar a "Nada Que É Dourado Fica" sim, viu,  
brigada pelo apoio!

Juliana – Oi moçaaa, eu postava essa fic lá no webfanfics, ela tava quase  
no fim quando o site deu pau =/ maix lê ela aki tbm ta? . Bjoes

Sakura(Kgome) – oiieee! Olha, continua tentando postar aqui, eu também  
demorei um tempão pra conseguir postar, eu pedia pra minha irmã, Nika... Eu  
te ajudaria, maix também sou uma ignorante por aki U.U vê se pede ajuda pra  
alguém viu? Beijos

Bianca Himura – Oie!! Quando postar essa fic me avisa hein? Eu acho q não  
vou tirar Nada Que É Dourado Fica do ar, mas ela vai demorar um pokinhu pra  
ter caps novos """" eh isso Bjoes!!!  
Andressa – Que pena que você axou que tem muito hentai nessa fic, maix eh q  
ela jah ta interia escrita, se não eu mudava... Beijos!

Carolzinha – Disculpa a demora pra atualizar! É que minha Internet   
aqueeeeeela maravilha sabe? U.U calma calma ainda tem muita coisa pra  
acontecer nessa fic . Beijos!!  
Eh isso moçada!! Agradece aqui também a toda a galera q me agüenta no ICQ e

MSN: Nika, Amanda-Chan, Caca-chan. Iza-Chan, Bibi(ou Kizuna, que é como  
esta seu nick agora """), Dark Sofy, Lua, Andressa e mais uma porrada de  
gente! Amo vcs!

Contatos: (se vc kiser fazer parte dessa listinha ae em cima, pega meu icq  
ou MSN)

ICQ: 165895674

E-mail e MSN: lotalenahotmail.com (gnt, soh pra avisaar, tem um  
underline[eh akele trcinho pra baixo] no meio de LO e TALENA, soh q eu não  
sei pq qndo eu posto no site não aparece...kem não entendeu Poe o mail na  
review q eu pego o MSN blz? Bjos)


	5. Alguem No Meio Do Caminho

Oi gente!!! Brigada por leremmmm!!!! Nesse cap a fic vai mudar totalmenti  
de rumo hehehe, pra melhor espero!! Ainda não decidi sobre Nada Que   
Dourado Fica, mais quando tiver certeza aviso!! Beijões!!  
  
Capitulo 5 – Alguém no meio do caminho  
Quando Kagome acordou era quase meio-dia. Ainda estava sonolenta e demorou  
um pouco para perceber que InuYasha beijava-lhe a barriga. Sentou-se e  
falou.  
-Bom dia!  
- Finalmente você acordou. Tava morrendo de vontade de te beijar. – sorriu  
e beijaram-se com grande fervor, deitando-se novamente. Com as duas mãos,  
InuYasha fez Kagome ficar meio sentada e voltou a beijar-lhe a barriga,  
subindo cada vez mais e levantando sua blusa. Quando tocou um dos seios da  
namorada, sentiu-a se levantar. Ela sorriu e sussurrou:  
- Não me provoque – levantou da cama, abriu a porta e correu até o quarto  
de Sango e Miroku. Bateu na porta. InuYasha abraçou-a por trás. A porta  
abriu.  
- Bom dia – disse Sango. Deixou a porta aberta para que eles entrassem e  
deitou. Kagome entrou seguida de InuYasha, que fechou a porta. Colocou  
Kagome contra a parede, com as mãos nas coxas dela. Subiu pelas laterais  
parando na cintura, causando um arrepio na garota. Beijou seu colo, e  
depois a soltou sem dizer nada. Ela correu e pulou nas costas dele, fazendo  
os dois caírem no chão.  
- Da pra vocês fazerem menos barulho? – reclamou Sango – Eu quero dormir!  
- Mas não vai – respondeu InuYasha se levantando – já vamos sair, esse  
lugar é nojento.  
Sango sentou na cama. Estava incrivelmente descabelada e os olhos inchados.  
- Vejo que foi uma boa idéia vocês dormirem juntos, do jeito que estão bem  
humorados, ou a noite foi uma beleza ou não aconteceu nada.  
- Acho que eles vão deixar isso pra nossa imaginação – disse Miroku saindo  
do banheiro. Ao olhar Kagome a lembrança da noite anterior o invadiu.  
- Kagome? Você esta bem? O que aconteceu ontem?  
- É Kagome o que aconteceu? Ouvimos você gritando e...bom primeiro achamos  
que era brincadeira, que você e o InuYasha deviam estar se divertindo. Mas  
daí ouvimos o InuYasha correndo e você gritando de novo...- Sango parecia  
ter despertado por completo quando lembrou do assunto.  
- É que...Foi...- ela tinha vergonha de falar. Pensava que talvez fosse  
culpa dela, por ter saído vestida daquele jeito.  
- O que aconteceu foi que ela foi até o estacionamento e um cara tentou se  
aproveitar dela, mas eu cheguei a tempo – falou InuYasha – e só! –  
acrescentou quando viu que Sango ia perguntar alguma coisa. Todos  
perceberam que Kagome não queria falar naquilo.  
- Então... – Miroku mudou de assunto – Posso saber o que vocês vieram fazer  
aqui? Podiam no mínimo ter se vestido.  
- Viemos acordar vocês! Vamos a gente tem que sair daqui! – respondeu  
Kagome se levantando – Vamos nos arrumar também InuYasha! – completou  
pegando-o pela mão e saindo correndo.  
Kagome entrou no quarto e foi ate sua mochila pegar uma roupa. Escolheu uma  
blusa azul e uma saia bege.  
- Vou tomar banho.  
- Posso ir junto? – perguntou InuYasha com um sorriso.  
- Não...Mas você pode ir tirando os lençóis.  
- Ahh, ainda prefiro a minha idéia!  
Kagome riu e entrou no banheiro. InuYasha não teve escolha a não ser tirar  
os lençóis. Depois de muito tempo acordando a Sango, esperando ela e a  
Kagome se arrumarem e arrumar as coisas partiram, com InuYasha dirigindo.  
Após mais ou menos uma hora, Sango dormia no colo de Miroku, que olhava  
pela janela. Kagome lia uma revista quando o carro parou.  
- O que foi? – perguntou para o namorado, levantando a cabeça.  
- Não sei...parou de funcionar  
De repente ouviram uma voz:  
- Ora, ora InuYasha. Finalmente eu te encontrei. Estava fugindo?

Ae!! Curtiram? Curiosos? Espero que sim!! Agradecimentos taum ae!!  
Beijões!!

Lari-Chan – Ai ## eu ainda acho que você exagera! Uma das melhores? Nem  
sei, nem sei... Bom mais de qualquer jeito continua lendo viu? Beijões!!

Lua – Ai, desculpa por não entrar! É que, por causa da viagem, To muito  
enrolada! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo!! Beijões miga!

Sakura(KGome) – isso, vai fuçando ae que uma hora voce consegue!!  
Beijões!!

AgomeVS – Ai, esses caras não merecem a gente neh? Sempre fazendo a gente  
sofrer... Mas de qualquer forma a gente não vive sem eles neh? Droga! .  
Beijões linda que bom que ta gostando!  
É isso moçada!! Semana que vem posto mais!! Beijões!!

Contatos:  
ICQ: 165895674  
e-mail e MSN: kem kiser falar comigo no MSN pede pra eu adicionar nas  
reviews! Beijões!!


	6. Revelações

Fala moçaadaaaaa! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom, vou avisar aqui  
em cima que o capitulo novo de Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você vai demorar  
pra sair, explico os motivos la embaixo....esse cap tem uma cena meio  
keteenha maix nem da nd da pra todos lerem!! Não era a Kikyou, nem o Kouga,  
nem o Sesshomaru...Quem era então? É isso!! Bjoes!!

InuYasha estava pálido.  
- Naraku... Maldito! O que você quer?  
- Quem é ele InuYasha? – sussurrou Kagome olhando para o homem pálido de  
cabelos negros que surgia da neblina.  
- Ora vejam só! Cabelos pretos! Vergonha do que você realmente é? Hun, hun,  
hun, hun, hun... – Naraku falou sinistramente.  
- Naraku! Vá embora! – Miroku falou apontando sua mão direita, que estava  
coberta por uma luva, em direção ao homem misterioso.  
- Hun, hun, hun...E você acha que vai me vencer com a minha maldição? Acho  
melhor vocês aproveitarem seus últimos momentos juntos. Principalmente  
você! – disse olhando para Kagome, sumindo logo após.  
- InuYasha quem era aquele? – perguntou Kagome. Estava claro que ela era a  
única que não estava entendo nada.  
- Era o Naraku. Venha Kagome tenho algumas coisas para te contar.  
Eles se sentaram em um circulo no acostamento da estrada. Miroku olhava  
para sua mão direita. Desde que Kagome o conhecia ele usava aquela luva.  
Achava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com estilo, mas pelo jeito tinha outras  
coisas por trás. E InuYasha? O que aquele tal de Naraku queria dizer quando  
perguntou se InuYasha tinha vergonha do que era?  
- Kagome...- InuYasha chamou – a primeira coisa que eu tenho que te dizer   
que eu não sou humano.  
- Não é?? - a garota estava chocada. Como assim não era humano?  
- Não totalmente. E essa não é a minha verdadeira forma.  
- Não é? – repetiu ela  
- Não. Na verdade eu sou um meio-youkai. Eu não te contei porque não queria  
te assustar. Eu e o Miroku nos conhecemos ha muito tempo e juntos tentamos  
destruir o Naraku. Ele pos uma maldição na mão do Miroku que é como um  
buraco negro que suga tudo que estiver na frente. Com o tempo, pode acabar  
sugando o Miroku também. O único jeito de acabar com a maldição é matando  
quem a lançou.  
- E porque você quer matar esse cara?  
- Por dois motivos. O primeiro é que ele tem uma coisa que eu quero muito,  
a jóia de quatro almas, pra poder me tornar um youkai completo. E depois,  
ele matou uma pessoa que eu gostava muito e que protegia a jóia. O nome  
dessa pessoa era Kikyou, ela tinha poderes de sacerdotisa, por isso que  
protegia a jóia.  
- Por questões de segurança, a jóia foi partida em muitos fragmentos e  
distribuída para mulheres com poderes de sacerdotisa. – Sango falou -  
Algumas nasciam com o poder, transmitido pelas mães. Essas são as mais  
poderosas. Outras são treinadas e recebem um fragmento para cuidar. Mas  
então o Naraku surgiu e começou a matar as sacerdotisas e roubar seus  
fragmentos. Ele tem a jóia quase inteira a não ser por dois fragmentos.  
InuYasha colocou a mão por dentro da blusa e tirou uma corrente com um  
pingente. Uma pedrinha meio rosa.  
- Isso me deixa mudar para a forma humana quando eu quiser, a Kikyou me deu  
antes de morrer.  
- E vocês estavam mesmo fugindo?  
- Sim – Miroku respondeu – usamos essa coisa de viagem só como desculpa. O  
Naraku tentou matar o InuYasha para conseguir o fragmento dele.  
- E a ultima sacerdotisa? Quem é?  
- Você Kagome.  
- EU???  
- Sim. Você foi à única sacerdotisa que nasceu com o poder. O fragmento  
esta dentro de você. – Sango falou – Agora que a Kikyou morreu, é a sua  
função reunir a jóia e protegê-la. E o Naraku sabe disso, por isso vai  
tentar te matar também, para pegar o seu fragmento. Eu e o Miroku fizemos  
um ritual para saber quem era a ultima sacerdotisa e era você. Fomos falar  
com a sua mãe, e ela nos contou que a sua avó transmitiu os poderes dela e  
da sua mãe para você. Foi por isso que nós te trouxemos nessa viagem, pra  
te proteger.  
- Mas como eu vou proteger essa coisa contra esse cara que parece ser tão  
forte?  
Sango se levantou. Foi até o carro e do porta-malas tirou um arco com  
flechas, um bumerangue gigante e uma coisa que parecia uma espada (não me  
perguntem como a Kagome não viu isso no carro, nem como o Osso Voador coube  
em um porta-malas). Deu a espada para InuYasha e o arco e flechas para  
Kagome.  
- Mas eu não sei usar isso – falou a garota. Sango sorriu  
- Sabe sim. Tente acertar aquela arvore – Kagome preparou uma flecha, puxou-  
a e mirou. Tinha quase certeza que não ia conseguir, mas precisava tentar.  
Soltou a flecha. Uma luz cor de rosa a envolveu, antes mesmo de atingir a  
arvore.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou surpresa com o próprio poder.  
- Uma flecha purificadora – falou InuYasha  
- Uma o que?- ainda não entendia. Miroku Explicou:  
- Sendo sacerdotisa, você tem poderes de purificação e pode usá-los em uma  
flecha.  
- Vamos dormir – falou InuYasha – agora ela já sabe de tudo, é melhor  
acamparmos ali naquele bosque, o carro não é seguro.  
- Só mais uma coisa. – Falou Kagome  
- O que?  
- Eu queria ver a sua verdadeira forma...Posso?  
Sem responder InuYasha começou a se transformar. Seus cabelos escuros foram  
se tornando prateados, suas unhas ficaram mais compridas, transformando-se  
em garras, os olhos violetas adquiriram uma cor dourada, os dentes se  
afiaram. Mas, o mais surpreendente foram as orelhas que subiram até o topo  
da cabeça, e tomaram uma forma de orelhas caninas.  
InuYasha não se atrevia a olhar Kagome. Devia estar pensando que ele era um  
monstro. Ela chegou perto dele. Na sua forma verdadeira, podia sentir o  
cheiro da namorada. Tinha um aroma doce e embriagante. Ela olhou nos olhos  
dele e sorriu.  
- Você ficou ainda mais bonito assim InuYasha! – Pegou uns cobertores no  
carro (eu também não sei porque teria cobertor no carro, mas eles levaram)  
e cobriu ela e InuYasha, deitando no colo dele.  
- InuYasha...- Chamou Kagome.  
- O que foi? – perguntou docemente, agradando a cabeça da namorada.  
- Eu entendi que vocês mentiram pra me proteger, então tudo foi mentira?  
- Acho que sim Kagome desculpe, nós...  
- Então... – ela se levantou e olhou tristemente para o namorado – quando  
você disse que me amava... Isso também era mentira?  
- Claro que não! – abraçou–a – Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Eu  
não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Foi pra frente com a intenção de beijá-  
la, mas Kagome segurou-o.  
- Faz muito tempo que a Kikyou morreu?  
- Faz uns dois meses. Porque?  
- Você disse que a amava muito. Dois meses depois você já ama outra? –  
perguntou quase começando a chorar.  
- Não Kagome! Eu te disse ontem lembra? Eu já te amava há muito tempo, eu  
só não sabia ainda! O que eu sinto por você é muito mais forte pelo que eu  
sentia pela Kikyou. Eu sofri quando ela morreu, mas eu não ia agüentar te  
ver morta.  
- E quando recuperarmos a jóia, o que vai acontecer?  
- Você tem que protegê-la. Há muitos youkais que a querem pela capacidade  
de realizar desejos.  
Kagome abraçou-o.  
- Eu só vou conseguir fazer isso se você estiver comigo. Eu te amo mais do  
que tudo InuYasha! – Beijou-o, enquanto sentia as mãos dele trazerem-na  
mais para perto. Kagome sentou-se de lado no colo do hanyou e ficou meio  
deitada, sendo segurada pelas costas, enquanto beijavam-se apaixonadamente.  
Lentamente, InuYasha desceu uma das mãos até a coxa da namorada. Estava  
subindo por debaixo da saia quando...  
- Ha-ham – Era a voz de Miroku. InuYasha parou de mover as mãos, e levantou  
um pouco a cabeça, abrindo os olhos. Kagome continuava de olhos fechados,  
na mesma posição, esperando que InuYasha voltasse para ela.  
- É... Vocês não acham que podiam ter feito isso ontem? – Falou Miroku  
cauteloso pela cara assassina do hanyou.  
- Vai dormir Miroku – Disse Sango de um canto, sonolenta. Finalmente,  
Kagome havia aberto os olhos, mas apenas para puxar InuYasha para beijá-la  
de novo. Miroku resolveu ignorar e foi se deitar com Sango.  
InuYasha e Kagome beijavam-se apaixonadamente, queriam estar sozinhos, para  
que, quem sabe, os carinhos fossem mais além. Deitaram-se, InuYasha com a  
cabeça apoiada no peito de Kagome e assim os dois dormiram.

Ae!!!! Gotaram? Agora a fic pegou um rumo novo neh? Bom deixem reviews  
dizendo o que axaram....bom os próximos capítulos e os novos da minha outra  
fic, Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você vão demorar um pouco porque vou viajar  
pra Disney amanha!!!!!!! Serio mesmo vai ser tuuuudooo! Daki a duas semanas  
eu volto e atualizo blz? Bjoes galera amo vcs, vo morrer de saudades!!!

Sakura(Kgome) – Oieee!! Aix me desculpa maix eu ainda não tive a chance de  
ler a sua fic mil perdoes!! Qndo eu voltar juro q leio ta?? . bjoes!!

Bianca Himura – A voz do alem eh do Naraku! (axo q vc jah percebeu isso ¬¬)  
Bom nessa fic as coisas acontecem meio rápido msm, eh meio por querer, pra  
mostrar como as coisas podem mudar em menos de uma semana... E também  
porque eu não escrevia mto bein qndo escrevi ela '''' bjoes!

Lari-Chan – Não foi a Kikyou!!! Pelo menos isso né? Maix deu uma bagunçada  
na vida da Kagome né? Tadinha... bom já que você axa q eu escrevo taum bem  
assim neh? BIGADUUUUUUUUU bjoes!!

Andressa – Oi migaaaa! Disculpa mais a outra fic vai demorar, or causa da  
minha viagem não tive tempo de digitar T.T! malz msm!! Maix qndo eu voltar  
eu posto ta? Bjoes

AgomeVS – oiee! Ai, deixa esses pias pra la... não valem nada! U.U que bom  
que você ta gostando!! Bjoes!

Lua – Não era a Kikyou(ainda bem """)! Eu concordo, o InUYasha passa  
tempo D com o Miroku, se é que você me entende! Q bom q vc ta curtindo!!  
Bjoes linda!

Taiji Ya Sango-Chan – Oieeee!! E aí? Gostou? Espero que sim!! Deixa umas  
reviews ta? E me diz, o q eh "omodetou"? '''' bjks

Nat- Oi! Vc me adicionou no icq? Disculpa, eu não ti vi.... "'' me passa  
seu MSN, passo maix tempo la ta? Bjokz!

Juli-Chan – Ta aí a continuação? O q axou? Espero q tnha gostado!! Bjoes e  
brigadinha pelos elogios!!

Cahh Kinomoto – Oi moça!!! Bigadaum pelos elogios, serio msm!! Continua  
lendo hein?? Bjoes!!

É isso genteeee!!!! Boua viagem pra mim, desejem isso hein!c e não me batam  
por não postar a outra fic!!! Ah, e leiam a minha songfic, o nome é A  
Razão, da musica The Reason do Hoobastank... A musik é lind, confiram blz?  
Bjoes

Contatos:  
ICQ: 165895674  
MSN e e-mail: kem kiser escreve o mail na review, q eu adiciono blz!!


	7. Promessas

Oi genteeee! Tudo bom com vocês?? Bom, desculpa a demora pra esse cap maix eh pq o meu pc deu pau semana passada! U.U

Capitulo 7 – Promessas

Quando acordou, Kagome viu que InuYasha não estava ao seu lado. Levantou num pulo, mas tranqüilizou-se logo após, quando viu o namorado e Miroku arrumando algumas coisas no carro. Ela e Sango eram as únicas que ainda dormiam. Foi até o carro.

- Achei que não íamos mais usar o carro – falou se aproximando.

- Não podemos ficar aqui esperando o Naraku nos matar não é? – Respondeu InuYasha fechando o porta malas – Estamos indo para uma cidadezinha perto daqui.

- Vou acordar a Sango – falou Miroku, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- InuYasha... Eu... Estou com medo.

- Calma. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

- Eu sei... E é por isso que eu estou com medo. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com você. O que eu te falei ontem é verdade, eu não vou conseguir proteger a jóia sem você – abraçou-o com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Kagome – InuYasha chamou-a levantando sua cabeça. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. – Prometa que você vai sobreviver. Não importa o que aconteça, você vai sobreviver. Prometa que vai ficar segura na sua casa para que eu possa voltar pra você.

- Eu não posso InuYasha eu....

- Prometa Kagome!

- Eu... Eu... Prometo... – abraçou-o mais forte – Promete que vai voltar pra mim InuYasha?

- Prometo.

- Que cena comovente! – era a voz de Naraku, enquanto ele surgia em meio às arvores.

- Naraku!

-InuYasha! Vejo que resolveu tomar a sua verdadeira forma – falou com voz irônica – Vim aqui apenas pra falar: - disse mudando para um tom de voz perigoso – entreguem a sacerdotisa e o fragmento.

- Nunca! – InuYasha gritou

- Se é assim... – voltou a falar ironicamente – Se preparem. – Sumiu de novo, mas deixando um youkai gigantesco, que possuía uma espada (tipo a Tessaiga).

- Maldito! – falou InuYasha puxando a Tessaiga. O youkai estava indo para cima de Kagome e InuYasha. A garota estava se preparando para lançar uma flecha.

- Osso Voador! – Sango lançou seu bumerangue, acertando a cabeça do youkai, deixando-o tonto. Kagome aproveitou a chance e lançou uma flecha no youkai, atingindo-lhe o peito. InuYasha pulou levantando a espada.

- Ferida do vento! – O golpe atingiu o youkai em cheio, derrubando-o no chão. InuYasha pulou novamente, para acabar de vez com o youkai. Ia golpeá-lo, mas foi chutado para longe, batendo em uma arvore e caindo no chão, quase inconsciente.

- InuYasha!! – Kagome se viu tomada de fúria. Pegou três flecham e lançou uma após a outra, arrancando três gritos de dor do youkai, que caiu para trás, vencido. Sango e Miroku olharam assustados para Kagome, não sabiam que ela era tão poderosa. Seguiram-na para ver se InuYasha estava bem.

- InuYasha – Miroku falou – Tudo bem? – Kagome ajudava-o a se levantar.

- Claro! Você acha que um youkai desses ia me machucar? Feh! – falou orgulhoso.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Falou Sango. Todos se dirigiram para o carro. InuYasha descansava no colo de Kagome, enquanto Miroku dirigia.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, chegaram na cidade, que era agradável, por ser pequena e sem movimento. Pararam em uma pousada para passar a noite, muito melhor do que aquele hotel. Foram recepcionados por uma simpática velhinha.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Kaede. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- A senhora teria dois quartos de solt... – começou Sango.

- De casal? – terminou InuYasha.

- Claro! Só há um problema. O banheiro é dividido entre vocês, tem acesso aos dois quartos.

- Tudo bem! – Kagome respondeu.

- Quantas noites pretendem ficar?

- Só uma – respondeu de novo a garota.

- Certo. Por aqui, por favor – disse apontando para uma escada de madeira. – Tiveram sorte, são nossos últimos quartos para casais. São esses dois – disse apontando para duas portas e entregando as chaves. – Se estiverem com fome, o almoço não vai demorar em sair. Qualquer problema é só me chamar. Adeus. – desceu as escadas lentamente.

- Bom, vamos ver então. – disse Kagome colocando a chave na fechadura.

O quarto era ótimo! Era bem iluminado, tinha uma cama enorme que InuYasha já tinha ido testar. Alem de ser macia, não tinha traças. Um grande armário se encontrava no fim do quarto, na mesma parede que a janela. Uma porta no meio da parede direita dava para o banheiro. Kagome abriu a porta, rezando para que não fosse igual ao outro. Entrou de olhos fechados e comemorou quando abriu. Tinha uma banheira retangular no canto, junto com um chuveiro. A pia era grande, com uns vasinhos de flores enfeitando-a. Mas o melhor de tudo era que era LIMPO! Na parede a sua frente, tinha uma porta, que levava ao outro quarto. Ia abri-la, mas alguém abriu antes.

- Não é maravilhoso?? – gritou Sango abraçando Kagome enquanto pulava. Esta, imediatamente entrou na empolgação da amiga.

- Não é lindo??

- Feh! Estão tão animadas por causa de um banheiro? – InuYasha falou da cama. Kagome foi até lá e deitou ao lado dele perguntando

- Você não gostou?

- Gostei – sorriu – principalmente da cama – puxou-a fazendo-a gritar e começar a rir. Sango olhou tudo da porta do banheiro, fechando-a quando percebeu que os dois queriam privacidade.

- Miroku? – chamou ela entrando no quarto

- Sim? - Ele perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Você acha que temos alguma chance?

- Claro Sango! Dessa vez, nós vamos acabar com o Naraku.

- E se não conseguirmos? – falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – a Kagome é a ultima sacerdotisa, esta tudo nas nossas mãos. E enquanto aquele monstro esta com quase a jóia inteira, nós só temos dois fragmentos. Dois!

- A Kagome é muito poderosa. Você viu como ela destruiu aquele youkai – levantou-se e se aproximou da namorada – ela é a única que nasceu com o poder. Nós vamos vencer!

- A Kagome pode ser poderosa, mas é inexperiente. E ela depende muito do InuYasha. Se ele morrer, ela vai morrer junto com ele. – abaixou a cabeça e depois gritou – Vamos morrer Miroku, vamos todos morrer! Há muito tempo que não há esperança!!

Miroku abraçou-a e deixou que as lagrimas a consolassem.

- Sempre há esperança Sango. Vamos vencer o Naraku! Eu prometo. – Ouviram leves batidas na porta. Miroku abriu. Era Kaede.

- O almoço esta pronto.

- Certo já estamos indo. – respondeu Miroku. – Vamos almoçar Sango. A garota limpou as lagrimas e seguiu o namorado.

------=====------

E ae? Curtiram?? Espero que sim!! Agora os agradecimentos:

Lua: Oi migaaa! Gosto do cap entaum/? Eu me esforcei baxtanti pra dexa tudo super explikdinhu! Comenta di novu hein?? Beijões!!

Cahh Kinomoto – Oie!! É, teve uma ameaça de hentai aew, maix ele ainda vai demorar um poukinhu!! Bejos!

Bianca Himura – é né, por incrível que pareça, foi o Miroku q salvou o Inu de fazer uma safadeza XD! Difícil de acreditar! Coemtna maix hein?? Bjosssss

Darck Angel – Oiiii! Realmente, o Inu ta MTO maix safado!! Vai ter hentai sim, soh q não nesse capitulo Beijinhus

AgomVS – OIIII! Guria, disucpa a demora, maix é q meu pc deu pau, jurooooo!! Num para di lê não ta?? Beijões!

Lari-Chan – Oiii!! Bigadaum, minha viagem foi ótima.... o q a Sango ta fazendo ai eu não explikei nesse mesmo, mais no porximo capitulo vai fik tudo eplikdinhu ta??? Beijos!!!

É isso moçada....agora vo vazaaa! BEIJOES FUIIIII!


	8. Motivos Da Sango

Aew moçada! Tudo bom? Espero que sim! Bom, eu ando meio de cara com uams paradas aew, por isso que eu não to postando tão regularmente qnto antes... Malz ae galera! Bom, esse é um dos capítulos mais curtinhos que tem, mas espero que esteja bom de qualquer jeito! É isso! Agradecimentos o fim!! Bjoes!!

O almoço correu normalmente, e conheceram os outros hospedes. Sango ficou calada o tempo inteiro, e pediu licença, levantando-se da mesa e se dirigindo para o jardim. Kagome olhou para Miroku, percebendo que algo estava errado. Pediu licença e foi atrás da amiga. Encontrou-a sentada em um banco de madeira, chorando. Sentou-se ao lado dela e se abraçaram.

- Tenho medo Kagome. Medo do que vai acontecer com vocês.

- Eu também Sango. Mas nós temos que ser fortes. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo.

- Desculpe Kagome – Sango se sentia mal por estar chorando no ombro da amiga que estava em situação muito pior. – Me perdoe por ser tão egoísta.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não é egoísta, eu sei o que você esta sentindo. Mas Sango. Qual o seu motivo, para ir atrás do Naraku?

- É que...Bom você lembra quando eu te falei que os meus pais tinham morrido em um acidente e que era por isso que eu morava com meu avô?

- Sim.

- Então...Era mentira. Na verdade, o Naraku usou o meu irmãozinho, o Kohaku, para nos matar. O Kohaku ficou estranho de repente e matou meus pais e tentou me matar também, mas acordou antes que conseguisse. O Naraku ficou com raiva e matou o Kohaku também, e eu fui a única que sobreviveu, para nos vingar.

- Desculpe Sango. Eu não sabia.

- E é por isso que eu tenho medo. Não quero que isso aconteça com vocês.

- Sango...- Era Miroku e InuYasha, que tinham se juntado a elas – eu já te falei! Nós vamos vencê-lo!

- Eu sei. – sorriu – Obrigada. Vamos pro quarto Miroku? – o jovem deu um sorriso malicioso e seguiu a namorada. InuYasha sentou ao lado de Kagome. Ela encostou no peito do namorado e suspirou.

- Eu te amo Kagome – InuYasha falou abraçando-a – E nós vamos sair vivos. Nós quatro.

- Eu sei.

InuYasha beijou-a no pescoço e sussurrou

- Você é minha Kagome. Só minha.

Antes que ela pudesse responder beijou-a, explorando cada canto da boca da namorada. Ela resolveu parar de provocá-lo. Sabiam que estavam em um lugar em que todos podiam vê-los, porem os impulsos eram mais fortes. Kagome voltou a si por um segundo, e percebeu o que estavam fazendo e onde estavam.

- O que você acha da gente sair dar uma olhada por aí? – perguntou.

- Claro – respondeu InuYasha meio decepcionado. Deram as mãos e andaram, observando tudo ao redor, mesmo que não tivesse muito o que observar. Param em uma confeitaria onde lancharam. Continuaram caminhando até um morro de onde se tinha uma vista linda. Sentaram ali e ficaram em silencio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Passaram o resto da tarde naquele lugar, e viram o pôr-do-sol, pensando que talvez fosse o ultimo que veriam juntos.

"Kikyou..." InuYasha pensava "como eu te amava. Espero que você esteja bem agora. Mesmo que ainda te ame, é um amor diferente desse que eu sinto pela Kagome. Não poderia dizer qual das duas eu amo mais. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo para salvá-la..."

- InuYasha – Kagome chamou. Ao olhá-la, Kikyou sumiu da mente do hanyou. – Vamos voltar? Devem estar preocupados e já anoiteceu

- Vamos – Respondeu "Kikyou... eu sinto muito. É Kagome quem eu amo agora. Eu disse que nunca iria te abandonar, mas o destino nos separou. Adeus".E seguiu Kagome.

Ae!! Curtiram? Próximo cap é hentai!!! Heheheehe Agradecimentos à:

Raya – Oi!! Espero que esse cap tenha "satisfeito" a tua curiosidade, se bem que não aconteceu nada muito incrível nele neh? Hehehe. Eu fui pra Disney sim, é mtoooooooo bom la, mto massa! Na verdade eu não tive nenhuma inspiração pq eu nem pensei em fic la.... Maix continua lendo hein? Bjoes

Tassi Higurashi – Oie! Tudo bom? Bom, axo q eu não demorei taaaaanto assim pra psotar né? Espero que você tenha curtido esse cap axo q ele deixou um pouco a desejar.... Beijões!

Lua – Oi miga!!! Tudo bom? Que bom que você gostou do outro cap, acho que consegui explicar as couisas! Esse espero q tbm!! Beijos!!

Darck Angel – Oizzzz! Que bom que você curtiu moçaaaaaa! Continua comentando hein? Beijões!!

Taiji Ya Sango-Chan – Oi! A, nem se preocupe por não ter deixado review, e que bom qu voce esta gostando!!! Beijões e comenta ta?

É isso gente, agora vou vazar! Bjoes


	9. A Primeira Noite ik hentai

Oi todos!!!! Tudo bom por aí? Aqui as coisas vaum indu =]!Bom, chegamos ao capitulo mais picante da fic!!! Heuheuheue fala serio, agora vcs vaum ver se eu sou uma boa escritora de hentais1!! Não esqueçam de comentar hein??? Bjoes todos!!! Ah sim, se alguém se acha muito novo, ou tem alguma coisa contra hentais eu sugiro q puelm esse capitulo!

Quando Kagome e InuYasha chegaram na pousada, todos estavam sentados à mesa, enquanto Kaede colocava a mesa. Ao vê-los chegar abriu seu sorriso habitual.

- Sentem-se! Chegaram na hora certa! Já vamos jantar! – Miroku estava sentado na ponta, ao lado de Sango, os dois com uma cara que enfrentaram uns cem youkais juntos. A janta correu mais animada que o almoço, todos estavam ouvindo uns aos outros, cada um com uma historia mais fantástica que a outra. Enfim, saíram e foram para os quartos.

- Vou tomar um banho – falou InuYasha fechando as duas portas. Kagome foi para o quarto e ficaram conversando, enquanto Miroku lia um livro.

- Kagome!!!! – Sango gritou de repente – Tive uma idéia maravilhosa!! Depois que matarmos o Naraku, vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar? Só nós quatro!

- Vamos!!! Grande idéia Sango!! – Continuaram conversando animadamente da tal festa quando InuYasha saiu do banheiro. Estava sem camisa e não parava de mexer as orelhinhas, talvez por causa da água.

- Agora é minha vez! – falou Kagome indo para o quarto pegar sua camisola. Trancou as portas e tomou um banho relaxante, pensando que talvez não pudessem fazer essa festa.

- Claro que nós vamos fazer! – falou para si mesma, vendo se assim se encorajava – E vai ser a melhor festa que eu já fui! Saiu da banheira, se vestiu e entrou no quarto. Viu InuYasha deitado na cama, fitando o teto. Quando percebeu a presença de Kagome levantou-se e foi até ela. Segurou-a pelos ombros e falou:

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode falar – ele estava sério, o que fez Kagome achar que alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido.

- Você me ama?

- Claro InuYasha como é que você pode perguntar uma coisa dessas?

- Então... Você... Você aceitaria... Ir morar comigo quando tudo isso acabar?

- Aceito InuYasha, claro que aceito!!! – abraçou-o, vendo que ele estava surpreso com a resposta.

- Mas o meu apartamento não é grande coisa e eu não recebo muito naquele meu estagio, além de que... – Kagome calou-o com um selinho.

- Não me importo onde e como nós vamos viver, o que me importa é que eu vou estar com você.

Abraçaram-se com força. Não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade. Iam morar juntos! Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, se abraçando ainda mais forte. InuYasha interrompeu o beijo e encostou Kagome na parede. Ela aproveitou a chance e deu uma boa olhada no corpo definido do namorado, agradando seu peito com a mão esquerda. Recomeçaram a se beijar violentamente. Das costas da garota, InuYasha desceu a mão para as coxas, apertando-as. Foi subindo, até que a levantou do chão e carregou-a até a cama. Deitou-a gentilmente e ficou com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela. Levantou a camisola, mas como ela estava deitada era difícil de tirar. Puxou-a pela cintura e a roupa rapidamente. Observou os seios nus que tanto desejava. Kagome puxou sua cabeça e se beijaram com mais força do que nunca. InuYasha cessou o beijo e partiu para o pescoço da namorada. Mordia levemente enquanto ela agradava sua cabeça, empurrando cada vez mais para baixo. InuYasha chegou na altura dos seios, lambendo no meio deles. Kagome agora agradava suas orelhinhas, o que causava um relaxamento sem igual no hanyou. Este cansou de brincar e sugou o seio direito da garota, com as mãos em suas costas, puxando para mais perto de si. Kagome gemia e empurrava InuYasha contra seu corpo, tentando tirar-lhe a calça. Percebendo as intenções da namorada, InuYasha rolou e deixou-a por cima, para que fizesse o que bem entendesse. A garota fez questão de tirar o resto das roupas que sobravam, e tocou com cuidado no membro rígido do namorado. Ele se sentou e Kagome trocou as mãos pela boca. InuYasha incentivava-a, empurrando sua cabeça. O hanyou não conseguia mais se segurar. Estava quase gozando quando ouviram uma batida forte na porta do banheiro. Kagome se assustou e parou, deitando-se ao lado do namorado. Quando ouviram Sango rindo se tranqüilizaram e riram também. Beijaram-se de novo, Kagome puxando InuYasha para cima de si. O meio-youkai arrancou a calcinha branca daquela mulher deitada consigo. Viu o seu nervosismo e beijou-a agradando seus cabelos.

- Não vou te machucar – sussurrou colando seu corpo no dela. Penetrou-a devagar, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Relaxa... – falou baixinho. Movimentava-se devagar, fazendo a dor diminuir e um grande prazer invadiu a namorada.

- Mais...Rápido...InuYasha... – falou entre suspiros. O hanyou sorriu e obedeceu. Os dois movimentavam-se rapidamente, um incentivando o outro, chamando seus nomes. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e sentiu seus olhos se apertarem involuntariamente e seu corpo relaxou, ao mesmo tempo que InuYasha gozou dentro dela. Deitaram-s se exaustos, com o coração batendo a mil e a respiração voltando ao normal lentamente. Abraçaram-se e se cobriram. Em menos de 10 minutos os dois já dormiam profundamente

e ae? Curtiram? Odiaram? Acharam ridículo? Escrevam nas reviews!!! Tudo pra eu melhorar!!! Huheuheuheue recadinhus ae em baixo!!!!:

AgomeVS – fala moça!! Intaum, a Kikyou ta meio "esquecida" nesses últimos capítulos maix..... =X opa! Não posso falar!!! Só lendo neh?? = bjuz!!!

Taiji Ya Sango-Chan – Oi!! Tudo bom? Hueheue espero que tenha dado tudo certo no seu trabalho de artes!!! É depois do hentai os capítulos vaum ficar um pouco maix dramamticos.... maix e q a fic jah da entrando na reta final!! Bom, epsero q vc continue lendo!!! Bjuusss!!!

Samy Higurashi – oi miga! Acho que eu não demorei mutio né? To tentnado atualizar o mais rápido possível!!!! Contnua lendo viu??? Beijoss!!!

Cahh Kinomoto – Oie! Putz, eu tava sentindo falta de uma fic onde o Inu fala q ama mais a Kagome... Aí eu tive q me voluntariar eh? =P bjos amiga!!

Bianca Himura – Oiz! Tudo bom? Bem, eu não posso revelar o destino q a Kikyou vai ter nessa fic, maix eu juro q vai ser bem emocionante.... Acho q daki a uns dois ou três capítulos a gnt vê o q acontece com ela hueheuhueheu!! Beijos e Queijos pra vc tbm!!!!

Darkc Angel – OieEe! Bom, acho q nesse cap deu pra ver MUITO os dois juntinhus neh? Huheuheuheuehue! É pra falar a verdade, os capítulos dessa fic são mais curtinhos msm, maix axo q eh assim neh? Algumas fics mais curtas, outras mais compridas =]! Beijos!

Tassi Higurashi – Oi! Bom é como eu disse no comentário pra Darkc Angel, algumas fics saum mais curtinhas msm... E obrigada por elogiar a historia ## beijos!!!

É isso então!! Só pra avisar q depois q essa fic estiver terminada, vai vir outra em seguid, q já ta em andamento!!! O nome ainda não ta definido maix os dois nomes mais prováveis são: "Eu Sei Que Pode Ser Amor" ou "É Só Você Querer Ficar Comigo" Opa! Vo aproveita pra fazer uma enquête!!! Qual é o seu titulo preferido, entre esses dois? Deixa sua resposta na reivew!! . Bjoes fuiii!!!!


	10. Encontrando Naraku

**OoOoii todos!! E ae o q vcs axaram do hentai? Não ficou ruim né? Bom, agora a fic ta entrando nakelas de "indu pra reta final", e vai fica mais dramática... Acho que todas as minhas fics terminam com drama ¬¬''' eu vo tenta terminar a Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você diferente então, pq a Nada Que É Dourado Fica, já é uma fic TODA voltada pro drama né? Beijos!!! E comentem por favor, pq é isso q me motiva!!! **

**-----------------------------**

Kagome acordou se sentido feliz e bem-humorada. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para InuYasha. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Resolveu acordá-lo da mesma que ele tinha feito dias atrás. Beijou-lhe o tórax, o pescoço...Sentiu ele se mexer e partiu para a boca. Deu alguns selinhos e sentiu as mãos do namorado a abraçarem e os lábios se entreabrirem.

- Bom dia...- falou Kagome interrompendo o beijo. Não esperou a resposta e se levantou

- Aonde você vai?

- Tomar banho...Temos que sair logo não é?

- Dessa vez posso ir junto? – Kagome sorriu.

- Não – abriu a porta e ouviu um grito.

- AAAHHH!!! Ai Kagome que susto – sango falou enrolada em uma toalha.

- Também, a porta tava aberta – disse Kagome entrando e fechando a porta.

- É... Acho que eu esqueci. Viu no que é que da acordar cedo? – Kagome riu, ligou o chuveiro e começou a se despir em silencio.

- E aí vai demorar muito pra me contar como é que foi? – Sango perguntou rindo.

- Como é que foi o que?

- Como o que???? A noite de ontem!

Kagome ruborizou debaixo d'água. Será que ela e Miroku haviam ouvido tudo?

- você sabe?

- Ah, do banheiro dava pra ouvir tudinho! Eu entrei aqui e vi o Miroku espiando pela fechadura. Quando eu chamei o nome dele, ele levou um susto bateu a cabeça com tudo na porta – Começou a rir, lembrando da cena – e daí eu não consegui segurar a risada.

- Então foi isso aquele barulho que a gente ouviu na porta.

- É, mas fica tranqüila que a gente foi pro quarto logo depois.

- Obrigada – falou saindo da banheira.

- Hei, o que vocês duas estão fazendo aí dentro? – Era a voz de Miroku, mas vinha do quarto oposto. Sango abriu a porta e as duas saíram.

- Conversando – respondeu

- No banheiro? – perguntou Miroku.

- É...

- Mas porque no banheiro? – perguntou InuYasha se dirigindo para lá.

- Ah, sei lá, nada em especial.

- Então vamos logo que já passa do meio dia – falou Miroku jogando sua mochila nas costas.

- Quer dizer que perdemos o almoço?? – perguntou Sango incrédula

- Acho que sim... – respondeu InuYasha secando o rosto em uma toalha e pegando a sua mochila e a de Kagome

- Quando chegaram na sala, a Senhora Kaede levava os últimos pratos da mesa.

- Já estão indo?

- Sim – respondeu Kagome – Viemos nos despedir e pagar.

- Claro, vamos até a recepção.

Depois de pagarem e se despedirem, foram para o carro e logo já estavam na estrada de novo. Kagome olhava pela janela.

- InuYasha...Tem certeza que esse é o caminho certo?

- Porque Kagome?

- Não sei... É que me parece que é um caminho diferente e sinto um tipo de força estranha ficando cada vez mais forte – InuYasha freou bruscamente.

- InuYasha! Quer matar a gente?? – reclamou Sango do banco de trás. O hanyou ignorou o comentário e disse:

- Estranha como?

- O que? – Kagome estava confusa. Também tinha se assustado com freada.

-Essa força! Estranha como?

- É...Não sei...Parecer ser uma energia...Maligna.

- Naraku – sussurrou Miroku. Instantaneamente, a paisagem começou a mudar e se encontraram na frente de uma casa, em um jardim enorme onde não havia nada, apenas uma arvore morta.

- Bem vindos - a voz de Naraku soou.

--------------------------------

**Oi! Bom, o que acharam? Hehehe que suspense hein??? (nossa, nada a vê¬¬''') Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando, então é só aperta "Go" ali em baixo, e dizer o q estão achando!!! Por favor moçada, significa mto pra qualquer autor! Recadinhus:**

**Tassi Higurashi – É verdade! Como é que eles fazem sem camisinha?? São dois inconseqüentes XD Deixa eles né, afinal eles pegaram no embalo!!! Hehehe nada a vê ¬¬'' Bom, é isso continue lendo!! Beijos!!**

**Darck Angel – Que bom que você gostou do hentai, eu achei meio ruim, mas tudo bem acho que esse capitulo deixou um pouco a desejar, maix é pra fazer um suspense! O próximo, vai acontecer mtas coisas X! Beijos!!**

**Cahh Kinomoto – Oie! CLD apavoro nakele dia!! Hehehehe nd a ve.... Bom essa fic nao tem mto Sango e Miroku, axo que só em algumas cenas de ação e tudo mais! Comenta hein? Beijos miga!**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan – Oiez! Hehehee desculpa por um hentai nessa fic, maix eu tava mto a fim de escrever um!!! Hehehe nada a vê!! Continua lendo viu??? Beijos!!!**

**Samy Higurashi – Bom, eu acho melhor eu não falar que tava "empolgada" pra escrever o hentai pq se não pega mal pra mim XD hehehehe vou tentar atualizar minha fics maix rápido ta? Beijos!**

**Lua – Oi miga! A qnto tempo né? Que bom que você gostou do hentai! (ou soh do resto do capitulo maix tudo bein "'''')continua lendo e comentando ta? Beijões!**

**Bom, kem kiser saber maix da minha super rotina, da minha vidinha, ou simplismente pega o meu contato entra nesse endereço aí em baixo! Só que sem os espaços blz? Beijous fui!!!**

**W w w . f l o g a o . c o m . b r / l o z e e n h a**


	11. Kagome X Kikyou

**Oi moçadaaa!! E ae? Tudo sussi? Bom, desculpa a demora, mais é porque eu ando sem tempo e com um pouco de preguiça eu admito '''' Bom, esse cap da fic promete, já ta no finzinho então mandem as reviews!**

Todos saíram do carro, já com suas armas, InuYasha na frente com a Tessaiga.

- Que lugar é este? – Kagome perguntou olhando ao redor

- Não sei...- Respondeu Miroku – Mas esta cheio de energia sinistra.

- Naraku estava encostado na arvore morta, observando os "visitantes". InuYasha não perdeu tempo. Correu até o hanyou preparando a Tessaiga. Kagome via uma barreira roxa em volta da arvore, mas InuYasha parecia não percebê-la. Levantou a espada...

- InuYasha, cuidado! – gritou Kagome. Tarde demais. Ao mínimo toque, InuYasha foi jogado para trás, caindo aos pés de Kagome.

- Hun, hun, vocês são patéticos – levantou a cabeça – que a diversão comece!

Do nada, surgiram milhões de Youkais, que se dirigiam aos quatro.

- Feh! – InuYasha resmungou – Ferida do vento!! – O youkai foi destruído na hora, mas outro o golpeou na barriga, tirando-lhe o ar. Mais youkais apareciam, e logo estavam cercados. Sango atingiu o Youkai que machucara InuYasha com o osso-voador, destruindo-o. Os youkais pareciam fracos, apesar de numerosos. Logo InuYasha já voltara a destruí-los.

- Kagome afaste-se. – Miroku falou, apos vê-la lançar uma flecha. A garota assentiu com a cabeça e recuou.

- Buraco do vento! – gritou Miroku tirando sua luva. Um enorme buraco negro surgiu e sugou todos os youkais na frente. Mas não foi o suficiente, outros não paravam de surgir.

- Não para de aparecer mais! – gritou Sango desviando de um golpe, mas foi ferida no braço. Antes que pudesse reagir o youkai enfiou sua barriga.

- Sango! – gritou Miroku correndo até a namorada. Ela estava desacordada, com um ferimento não muito grande no estomago. Parecia que as garras dos youkais eram venenosas, pois a garota começava a perder a cor. Kagome assistia a cena enquanto tentava se defender.

"Não pode ter tantos youkais em um só lugar! Talvez...".

Miroku veio para perto de Kagome com Sango nos braços.

- Eles são muitos! – falou

- InuYasha! – gritou Kagome – De cobertura para nós! – O hanyou parecia não entender, mas obedeceu.

- Miroku! Abra um caminho até a arvore do Naraku – pediu preparando uma flecha – Quando eu falar, feche o Buraco do Vento.

- Certo! – Colocou Sango no chão, e abriu uma passagem entre todos os youkais, sendo possível agora ver Naraku.

- Agora! – gritou. Miroku fechou e Kagome soltou uma flecha que parecia brilhar mais que as outras. A flecha parou na barreira, que começou a brilhar. Agora todos podiam vê-la. Do ponto onde tinha sido atingida, a barreira começou a rachar e desapareceu, junto com os youkais. Encontravam-se novamente sozinhos com Naraku.

- Parabéns – disse ele friamente. Kagome pode ver os fragmentos. Era uma bolinha quase completa, que emanava um brilho avermelhado, alojado no peito do hanyou. – Tenho uma surpresa pra você InuYasha – De trás da arvore, pegou o corpo de uma mulher, com uma blusa branca e uma calça vermelha, cabelos muito longos e escuros.

- Kikyou – Kagome escutou InuYasha sussurrar – Seu maldito!! O que fez com ela?

Sem responder, Naraku pegou um fragmento e colocou nas costas da sacerdotisa. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos.

- InuYasha – falou baixinho

- Mate-os – disse entregando a ela seu arco e flechas.

- Kikyou, não! – InuYasha falou, mas Kagome segurou-o pelo braço.

- Vá atrás de Naraku, eu cuido dela.

- Mas...

- Vá! – InuYasha olhou para ela...

- InuYasha – Miroku chamou. Estava mais atrás, cuidando de Sango – lembre-se essa ai não é a Kikyou – Uma flecha caiu ao lado dos dois. Kikyou tentara acertar uma flecha em Kagome, mas ela desviou a tempo de não ser atingida no peito, porem seu braço sangrava.

- Kagome... – InuYasha sussurrou. Era tudo culpa de Naraku – Seu maldito!! – Correu até ele – Ferida do vento! – Do nada outra barreira foi criada e o golpe foi devolvido.

- InuYasha! – Gritou Kagome errando a flecha que tentava lançar em Kikyou. A sacerdotisa foi rápida, aproveitou a distração da oponente e atirou uma flecha mirando no coração. Tinha um brilho igual da jóia em naraku, avermelhado e corrompido. Kagome estava sem reação. Apenas olhava se aproximar aquela flecha que provavelmente tiraria sua vida. Fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com os braços, sabendo que era em vão.

**-------------------------------------------**

**E ae??? Q q acharam?? Hahaha será que a Kagome morre? A Kikyou vai voltar para o InuYasha? O plano do Naraku vai ser bem sucedido?? Hehehe tudo isso no próximo capitulo!!! (nossa q nd a vê!) então, vãos aos thankz:**

**Tassi Higurashi – Oie! Pois é o Miroku é muito intrometido XD... Outro capitulo que termina no suspense, por favor não me bate!!! Lo se escondendo hhehehe Beijinhos!**

**Juli-Chan – Oie! Que bom que você gostou do hentai, acho que não foi todo mundo que curtiu "''' é que eu tenho um fraco por hentais X (não conta pra ninguém hehehehe) Beijos!!**

**A Louca – Oi! Bom, nessa fic não vai ter outro hentai não, mas na Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você (não seise você lê essa) vai ter hentai duplo! Heheheh é uma droga o webfanfics ter saído do ar, tava no penúltimo capitulo eu acho... maix aki eu termino de postr! Hehehe Beijos!**

**Lua – Oi miga! Então, bem feito pro Miroku hahahaha ele mereceu!!! Quem manda ser tão safado né? Vê se entra mais no MSN! Beijos!**

**SamyChan – Oie! Bom, me diz o nome da sua fic que daí eu leio hehehe.... é que so muito ruim com nomes "''''''' Mais que bom que você ta gostando, brigadaum!! Beijos!**

**InuLokinh – Oie! Que bom que você ta curtindo a fic, espero que você continue lendo e comentando Beijos!**

**Bom, então é isso!! Hehehe... a pedido de algumas pessoas eu vo tentar colocar o meu MSN aqui, mas se não der é so ir ali no meu profile ok?? Bjoes!!!(eh eu tentei maix nao deu U.U)**


	12. Jóia Reunida

Capítulo 12 - Jóia Reunida

De repente, Kagome sentiu que algo a tirava da rota da flecha. Caiu no chão e levantou a cabeça.

- InuYasha! – uma flecha se encontrava no lado direito de seu abdômen e aquele poder parecia escorrer da flecha, corrompendo-o – Maldita!! – gritou com lagrimas nos olhos. Levantou-se e preparou uma flecha. Não conseguia mirar direito, pois as lagrimas embaçavam-lhe a vista. Naraku assistia a cena com um sorriso. Parecia estar se divertindo. Kikyou também apontava uma flecha.

- Kagome – ela falou – você tirou o InuYasha de mim! Morra! – Soltou a flecha ao mesmo tempo que Kagome. As duas flechas brilhavam e se colidiram. Elas pareciam brigar. Enfim, a flecha de Kikyou venceu e tomou direção a Kagome. Ninguém sabia o que acontecia, o brilho cegava a todos. Então, o brilho cessou na mesma velocidade que uma luz é apagada. InuYasha olhava com dificuldade, já imaginava ver Kagome caída no chão com uma flecha alojada em seu coração. Invés disso viu a namorada atrás da sacerdotisa imobilizando-a com seu arco, tinha aproveitado a luz da flecha para segurá-la por trás.

- Kikyou – falou ofegante – Você...Não pertence mais...A esse mundo...

- Cale a boca menina!

- Desculpe pelo que vou fazer...

- Solte-me! Eu nunca devia ter morrido! O meu destino não era ser sacerdotisa! Eu só queria...Só queria...InuYasha! Mate o Naraku e me ressuscite com a jóia...Eu te a...AAAAAAHH!!!! – Antes que Kagome pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Naraku empurrou-a e tirou o fragmento de Kikyou.

- Sacerdotisa idiota.

Kagome se dirigiu a InuYasha. Segurou a flecha e fechou os olhos. Estava purificando-a. Todo brilho e força maligna saíram da flecha, mas a garota não podia curar o ferimento.

- Já chega – falou Naraku. InuYasha tentou se levantar. Kagome segurou-o, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera.

Flashback

- Kagome – InuYasha chamou-a levantando sua cabeça. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. – Prometa que você vai sobreviver. Não importa o que aconteça, você vai sobreviver. Prometa que vai ficar segura na sua casa para que eu possa voltar pra você.

- Eu não posso InuYasha eu....

- Prometa Kagome!

- Eu... Eu... Prometo... – abraçou-o mais forte – Promete que vai voltar pra mim InuYasha?

- Prometo.

Fim do Flashback

Kagome olhou nos olhos do namorado, com uma profunda tristeza. Ele estava se lembrando da mesma cena, com medo do que Kagome pensava em fazer.

- Acho que você não precisa mais cumprir a sua promessa InuYasha – ele sabia que ela estava se referindo ao que Kikyou tinha lhe pedido. Levantou-se e cobriu os olhos com a franja – Já que não sei se vou cumprir a minha. – Pegou os arco e flecha e olhou Naraku com um profundo ódio.

- Hun, hun, hun, hun...Acha que pode comigo criança?

- Você vai morrer Naraku – todos observavam Kagome. InuYasha estava com medo. Ela não podia morrer. Ele não podia deixar.

- Você vai morrer Naraku!!! – repetiu as palavras da namorada, sacando a Tessaiga. Kagome lançou uma flecha. A barreira surgiu novamente, mas dessa vez a flecha não foi capaz de quebrá-la.

- TESSAIGA!!! – gritou inuYasha. A lâmina da espada se tornou vermelha e com apenas um golpe quebrou a barreira. Naraku parecia surpreso e com raiva. Seu braço se tornou uma espécie de tentáculo e atingiu o ombro direito do hanyou, perfurando-o. InuYasha não estava nem em condições de se levantar.

- Agora você – disse Naraku olhando malignamente para Kagome. Lançou o que talvez fossem raios na direção da garota. De repente os raios foram sugados para dentro de um buraco negro. Miroku abriu o buraco do vento para defender Kagome. Sango estava ao lado dele, totalmente pálida.

- Eu já te disse que não pode me vencer com a minha maldição! – gritou Naraku. Fez um gesto com uma das mãos e Miroku gritou de dor. O buraco parecia ter dobrado de tamanho e estava engolindo o dono. Agora tudo dependia de Kagome. Ela olhou ao redor Sango deitada, quase morta em razão do veneno. Miroku tentando controlar a maldição, para não ser sugado. E InuYasha, que apesar de consciente, não conseguia se mover. Olhava para Kagome com olhar suplicante. Sabia o que ela tinha que fazer, mas não queria. Não podia perdê-la. Abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu te amo...Kagome – falou

- Me perdoe InuYasha – disse a garota com lagrimas nos olhos. Rapidamente tirou uma flecha e apontou para Naraku. A pureza era tão grande que o brilho cegava a todos novamente.

- AAAH!!! – Naraku gritou. Tinha sido atingido na barriga – Sua idiota – gritou novamente. Quase como resposta, Kagome largou o arco e, num ato desesperado correu até Naraku com uma flecha nas mãos. Cravou-a no coração do hanyou, fazendo-o gritar mais do que nunca. Com o mesmo tentáculo que ferira InuYasha, Naraku perfurou o lado esquerdo do peito de Kagome, um golpe fatal. Ela soltou a flecha e colocou a mão no peito de Naraku, tentando retirar a jóia. Ao alcançá-la puxou com a força que ainda lhe restava, retirando-a do hanyou. Naraku enfraqueceu muito. Soltou Kagome que caiu aos seus pés, quase morta. InuYasha não suportou vê-la daquele forma. Levantou-se e jogou a Tessaiga, com as ultimas forças que lhe sobravam, no ferimento de Naraku, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

-AAHH!!! – alguém gritou. Era a voz de Miroku. Estava prestes a ser engolido por inteiro, quando Kagome pegou uma flecha caída ao seu lado e enfiou no pe de Naraku, purificando-o pro completo. O hanyou caiu pra trás derrotado. O buraco de Miroku fechou de repente. O jovem olhou para sua mão, surpreso. Foi até Sango. Parecia mais quente e sua cor estava voltando aos poucos. O veneno parecia desaparecer. Abriu os olhos.

- Miroku – sussurrou abraçando-o, chorando.

- Calma Sango! Acabou tudo – pegou-a no colo e foi ajudar InuYasha a se levantar. Ao chegar perto de Kagome InuYasha caiu no chão e engatinhou até ela, virando o seu corpo. Estava inteiramente ensangüentada.

- InuYasha – falou com dificuldade – me perdoe, não posso cumprir o que te prometi.

- Não fale nada Kagome. Nós vamos cuidar de você – disse com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou-o também com lagrimas. Havia uma paz muito grande em seus olhos, misturados com uma profunda tristeza.

- Pelo menos... Eu pude vê-lo uma ultima vez. Eu...Te amo Inu... – fechou os olhos.

- Não...-falou InuYasha – NAAAAOOOO!!!!! – abraçou o corpo sem vida da namorada. Beijou-lhe os lábios, lembrou-se da jóia. Estava no chão ao lado do corpo da namorada. Faltava apenas um fragmento. Tirou sua correntinha do pescoço e encaixou seu fragmento na jóia. Ela brilhou um pouco e finalmente estava completa de novo.

-------------------OoO-----------------------

**Falem galera! Kero pedi mtas desculpas pelo atraso das minhas fics... serio, eu enfrentei algumas paradinhas ae e resolvi me dar umas férias.... foi mal msm.... não to mto animada agora, hj sai o resultado do colégio e eu to com mto medo de reprova (acreditem, as chances saum grandes) bjoes pra vcs**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Samy Higurashi – Oiee! O q axou do desfecho da Kikyou?? E do fimzinhu ae?? Sei la shuaihsuiahsuia axo q vo morre... bjinhuz c cuide**

**Raya – Desculpa parar nas melhores partes maix eh q tem q fazer suspense neh?? Bjinhuz**

**Kishu Arashi – Que bom que você curtiu o capitulo!! Espero q esse tenha ficado à altura tbm!! Beijos**

**Hikari-Chan – não me pergunte porque eu puz o Chan ali na frente, eu tbm não sei! Malz a demora tbm, e finalemtne a Kagome serviu pra alguma coisa nessa historia toda!! Bjuz**

**Kk-Chan – ah, não importa c vc não puder comentar tudo, o q importa é que vc leu!! Eu tbm não sei como eu consegui descrever essa batalha, axo q perdi o costume, minhas fics agora saum todas UA O.o bjuz**

**Teresinha – aaa tem q ter suspense no fim neh? Isso eh obrigatório em qualquer fic!! Hehehe e a minha imaginação eh uma cosia q eu não se explica.... bjuz**

**Akeminu – Nossa!! Vc deixou mtas reviews!!! (não to reclamando ta??) E adorei suas sugestões, essa não é a melhor fic que eu já escrevi, foi a minha segunda, eu axo ela meio lixo, maix ta valendo... por isso ela jah esta completa e axo q ela não xega aos pés da Tudo O Que Eu Queria Era Você ou da Tudo Pra Ter Você... e foi mal, vc me adicionou no MSN? Qual seu nick la? Bjuz**

**A Louca – OieE! Intaum, no webfanfics eu parei nesse capitulo, intaum é só esperar um pouco q eu jah coloco os q vc não leu ok? Bjinhuz**

**Ayumi-Tenshi – intaum, falta soh 2 caps pra fic terminar! E não, o Sesshomaru não aparece nessa "' foi malz e continua lendo viu? Bjoz Ps:E desculpa ter parado de postar um tempo... eu precisei parar e rever meus conceitos hehehe**

**Nandykboo – OiEe!! Então, eu não fikei chateada com o seu comentário não, alias fiqei feliz, pq agora tem coisas q eu posso melhorar! Vivendo e aprendendo neh? E sim, eu axo essa fic meio lixo, axo q eh uma das piores q eu jah escrevi, e tbm axo q ela podia ter ficado ótima c eu escrevesse com maix calma e atenção... maix foi minha segunda fic, a primeira q eu postei... axo q tudo o q vc disse não vai dar pra consetar nessa fic, maix eh uma lição pra próximas! Muito obrigada! Beijos**


	13. Amor Acima De Tudo

**Ae gnt! Eu resolvi juntar dois caps dessa fic, q finalmente chegou ao fim. É a primeira fic q eu completo, q emoção! Na verdade esse cap tava dividido em dois maix eu resolvi juntar... chega de enrolaão, espero q curtam! **

Capitulo 13 – Amor acima de tudo

Com a jóia completa, InuYasha poderia se tornar um youkai completo. Mas não era isso que queria. Olhava para o corpo de Kagome e o de Kikyou. Só poderia uma das duas. Olhou para o corpo desta. As lembranças atingiram-lhe com um raio.

"Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo para salvá-la".

"InuYasha...Mate o Naraku e me ressuscite com a jóia...Eu te a...".

E se lembrou da primeira vez que se conheceram:

"- Um hanyou? – ela falara tentando disfarçar o desprezo".

"Eu te amo InuYasha! Vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos".

Olhou para Kagome:

"Prometa que vai sobreviver...".

"InuYasha...Me perdoe, não posso cumprir o que te prometi."

"Acho que você não precisa mais cumprir a sua promessa InuYasha... – Já que não sei se vou cumprir a minha".

"Promete que vai voltar pra mim?".

"Pelo menos eu pude vê-lo uma ultima vez... Eu te amo Inu...".

Eu também te amo Kagome – Se dirigiu para meio das duas. Sango e Miroku observavam de longe. Acharam melhor não se meter, já que aquilo era muito difícil para o amigo.

O hanyou fechou os olhos, apertando a jóia com as duas mãos. "Kagome... Kikyou... É muito difícil escolher entre vocês. Eu amo as duas... Vou deixar que a jóia de quatro almas escolha quem será sua protetora".

O objeto flutuou no ar por alguns segundo, brilhando e pulsando forte. Ao cair no chão, a jóia simplesmente se desintegrou.

O que eu fiz de errado? – falou InuYasha baixinho. As lagrimas já voltavam aos seus olhos, quando Kagome abriu os olhos. Seu ferimento tinha desaparecido.

InuYasha...- falou.

Kagome! – gritou Sango se levantando.

"Kagome?" pensou InuYasha. Abriu os olhos e viu a namorada na sua frente com uma cara exausta. Abraçou-a

Kagome! Achei que nunca mais a veria – então entendeu. InuYasha que escolheu e não a jóia. Era como se no fundo ele soubesse que queria escolher Kagome, mas que não podia fazer isso com Kikyou. E então, ao pedir que a mais pura sacerdotisa voltasse a vida, a jóia foi purificada por inteiro.

Você...Você cumpriu...Cumpriu a promessa... – ela falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Eu sei! Eu sempre vou estar com você! – Sorriram e se beijaram.

Miroku – falou a garota soltando-se do namorado – Achei que não tinha dado tempo – Abraçou o amigo.

Obrigado Kagome –falou sorrindo

Sango! – falou surpresa por ver a amiga de pé e em perfeitas condições. – O veneno...?

Desapareceu quando Naraku foi purificado. Obrigada Kagome!

InuYasha – a garota chamou por ultimo – onde esta a jóia?

Desapareceu.

Como assim?

Eu acho que te salvando a jóia foi totalmente purificada, e desapareceu.

Mas então...Você não vai poder se tornar um youkai...Sinto muito InuYasha... É minha culpa.

Não é sua culpa. Eu escolhi isso e não me importo de não ser um youkai completo. O que me importa agora é que eu estou com você.

Hei Kagome! – Sango chamou – A festa! Ainda ta de pé né?

Claro! A gente pode fazer... InuYasha! – gritou olhando para o namorado

O que?

Eu não acredito que você não cuidou disso! – apontou para o ferimento no lado direito do peito dele.

Ah Kagome, isso não é nada.

Como nada? Vem aqui agora! Eu vou cuidar de você – Foi até a mochila e pegou um kit de primeiro socorros – Vem cá

Feh! Eu não!

Ai InuYasha! Vem aqui! – segurou seu braço e sentou em cima dele, tirando sua camiseta – Fica quieto aí! Disse fazendo-o sentar também.

Feh! – deixou Kagome fazer um curativo, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela fingia que não percebia e evitava seu olhar.

Kagome... – disse quando ela terminou

Sim?

Você ainda quer morar comigo? Quer dizer, eu vou entender se você não quiser, porque eu sou um hanyou, e quando eu te pedi era com a idéia de que eu fosse youkai ou humano, sei lá e... – não parava de falar e falava rápido.

Você quer que eu va?

O que?

Você quer que eu va?

Claro que eu quero.

Então eu vou. Não me importa quantas formas você tenha, ou o que você é, eu te amo por você ser QUEM você é. – Beijaram-se.

Vamos indo gente? – Sango perguntou

Vamos - respondeu Kagome limpando o canto da boca – quanto à festa eu acho que a gente podia fazer lá em casa.

Ta bom, mas quando?

hmm...Hoje é quinta? Que tal na sexta que vem?

Ótimo!

Droga, eu já vou ter voltado a trabalhar – reclamou InuYasha.

O que vocês acham da gente terminar essa viagem por aqui? – perguntou Miroku – vamos voltar?

Vamos, eu to com uma saudade da minha cama – falou Sango.

E da minha não? – falou Miroku

PAF!

Pervertido – falou Sango cruzando os braços. Levaram um tempo para arrumar as coisas, alem de que enterraram o corpo de Kikyou e Naraku, mas logo já estavam na estrada novamente.

InuYasha estava voltando para sua casa sexta a noite. Estava exausto. Na noite anterior, fez questão de não pregar os olhos, pois Kagome tinha ido visitá-lo. Ainda não moravam juntos, sua família não tinha gostado da idéia por a garota mal ter atingido a maioridade e por se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo. Chegou no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e subiu no elevador até o nono andar. Girou a chave, lembrando que tinha que tomar banho para a festa na casa de Kagome. Ao abrir a porta viu que tudo estava fora de lugar. O sofá estava encostado na parede e a mesa da cozinha estava na sala, com pizzas e cervejas em cima. Somente as luzes dos abajures estavam acesas. Sango e Miroku estavam no sof� bebendo e conversando.

Oi – InuYasha cumprimentou – o que é isso?

Você esqueceu? – Sango falou – a festa!

Eu sei, mas eu achei que ia ser na casa da Kagome.

E é – uma voz veio do corredor. Kagome apareceu. InuYasha nunca tinha a visto tão linda. Estava com o cabelo preso, e usava um vestido azul claro. – Acabei de me mudar pra cá.

Como assim? – perguntou InuYasha, bobo pela visão da namorada.

Eu vim morar com você! – Kagome falou sorrindo.

Serio? Quer dizer...E a sua família?

Eles não gostaram, mas eu sou maior e posso tomar minhas decisões.

Issoé ótimo! – comemorou pegando a namorada no colo – vou te fazer muito feliz. – sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse.

Eu também.

Passaram a maior parte do tempo comendo, bebendo e conversando.

Vamos brindar! – falou Kagome levantando o copo – A morte do Naraku!

Ao sumiço da maldição! – falou Miroku.

Pela Kagome ter vindo morar aqui! – InuYasha falou.

Pelo amor! – gritou Sango. Todos riram. Iam beber quando a garota falou – Esperem!

Todos olharam para ela com cara intrigada.

É... Na verdade eu tenho outra coisa pela qual brindar.

O que?

É que...Eu quero fazer um brinde...Ao meu filho. – largou a cerveja e pos a mão na barriga.

E você ainda esta bebendo? – explodiu Kagome – a partir de agora nada de álcool.

Você...Esta grávida Sango? – Miroku perguntou.

Sim...Vamos ser pais Miroku.

Eu vou ser pai... – falou abobado – Eu vou ser pai! – abraçou a namorada e beijaram-se. Kagome e InuYasha olhavam com afeto. Então comemoraram até o dia nascer, pela morte do Naraku, o sumiço da maldição, à Kagome, ao bebe, e acima de tudo: PELO AMOR!

OOoooooooooooooOO

**Então... It's over! Love Above All Things, ta oficialmente terminada. Eu considero essa a minha pior fic (não q ela seja ruim!), mas tem gnt q pensa ao contrario, então quero agradecer TODOS q colaboraram, leram, comentaram, incentivaram e todo o resto. Pode parecer pouco, mas pra mim é uma grande coisa ter comentários nas fics, e terminar uma(principalment com 96 reviews! Valew gnt!) **

**Agradecimentos dos coments:**

**Otaku-IY – Qndo vc leu no webfanfics, tava bem no finzinhu neh? Bom, espero q vc tnha gostado do final eu axei /- pra fala a verdade hsauyhsuiasa Obrigadasso por ter comentado e acompanhado a fic! Beijões!**

**Hikari-Chan – Aew moçaaa! A CaHh vai vir e nois sai blz? Jah ta na hr de sair de novo neh? Valew por acompanhar minhas fics, e acompanhar essa ateh o fim, significa um monte pra mim! Beijões**

**Kk-Chan – Oi filha! Axo q eu demorei de novo neh? '''' Brigadaaaaa por companhar minhas fics e me incentivar com as suas reviews Espero q vc tnha gostadu da foc e principalmente do fim! Beijões!**

**Carolzinha – Oi moça! Desculpa ter demorado pra postar, maix eh q o pc ferrou... hsauhsuias espero q vc tnha curtido toda a historia e o fim, e valew por me colocar nus seus favoritos, eh uma honra! Bjoes!**

**Rin Chan – Ah, eu não consigo ser taum malvada a ponto de matar a Kagome hehehe espero q vc tnha gostadu moça, brigado pela review! Bjoes**

**Mai Kawasumi R - Nossa q nome complikdo hsuahsiuas... tive q reescreve umas 5 vzs huiahsuias... bom, espero q vc tnha curtido a fic e o final! Beijos**

**Hitomi Higurashi – Oie... Ah, acho q não tnhu nd contra a Kikyou, contanto q ela deixe o InuYasha em paz shauihsuiahsi! Desculpa a demora pra posta e espero q vc tnha gostado da fic! Valew pelo seu apoio! Beijozzz**

**InuManiaca - Oieee! Ah, td bein vc ter comentado no penúltimo, pelo menos vc comentou e me incentivou! Espero q vc tnha gostado do fim Mtos beijos!**

**Akeminu – Oi moça! Axo q vc ta no meu MSN sim, qualquer coisa ele ta la no meu profile pra pega! Bom, moça, esse foi o fim da fic, valew por acompanhar e comentar! Bjoess**

**Yuki – OiiIi! Bom, a fic xego no fim... Espero q vc tnha curtido! Brigada pelas reviews e opiniões... Sobre o nome da fic, eu vou postar uma outra antes dessa que vai se chamar "Um Lugar Qualquer"! Da uma olhada ok? Beijos!**

**Cay – Então, a fic continuou, maix soh por um cap... hsauihsuia desculpa, mas espero q vc tnha curtido e q tnha ficado a altura! Brigada pelo incentivo! Bejos**

**Lua – Oi moça! Qnto tempo a gnt não se fala neh? Bom, epsero q vc tnha curtido o fim da fic, e valew por ter acompanhado e comentado! Beijões!**

**Kagome – OiEeE... bom acabou faltnado um cap em vez de dois... espero q vc tnha curtido o fim, e valew pela review! Beijos!**

_**É isso gnt... espero q vcs tenham gostado. E de novo kero agradecer a paciência e comentários de vcs, significou muito pra mim... E mudei o nome, como vcs perceberam, maix eh q o antigo encheu hehehe... Pra quem curte minhas fics, não fikem tristes, essa acabou justamente pq to pondo outra no ar, q se chama "Um Lugar Qualquer"... Dêem uma olhada eu garantoq dessa vcs vão gostar! **_

_**Mega beijos da**_

_**Lo Higurashi**_


End file.
